The digital representation of analog audio signals has a time structure that originates from the sampling process. Digital audio signals represented in PCM format consist of a sequence of values, wherein the distances between the values correspond to the sampling frequency. That distance is the shortest element of the signal by which the signal can be defined in the time domain. Digital signals can have a length that is an integer multiple only of this time element.